Shoreline
by Mellovesall
Summary: Olicity Navy Seal AU - rated M, for violence and sexy times. Can a wounded Navy Seal find his way back to the living? A/N: This is dedicated to all our warriors.
1. Chapter 1

Zero Dark Thirty, 50 miles from Mogadishu Somalia, the Horn of Africa.

Beads of sweat trickled down the center of Chief Petty Officer, Oliver Queen's back as he and five members of his covert special forces Seal team crept stealthily through the outskirts of the urban town. Night vision goggles bathed his vision in a swath of distinctive green. Their mission was to hike two clicks into the western corridor of the town, manned and owned by the terrorist group, Al Shabab - Al Qaeda's third-largest affiliate, and rescue an American teacher kidnapped from a school in the coastal region. The physical condition of the held female teacher was an unknown, but one that would only worsen as her captivity went on.

Satellite heat images had confirmed their target was located on the second floor of the three story building. Intel revealed multiple enemy combatants were left for overnight guard duty of the teacher. Night time insects and a lone dog barking in the far distance were the only sounds that could be heard as the Seals surrounded the back of the building.

"Alpha team in position," Oliver quietly spoke into his head gear microphone as he signaled his men for entry.

"Bravo team ready," came the response from the second Seal team embedded at their rendezvous point.

Entry into the building was made and Oliver and his Seals flooded the stairwell in close perimeter single file. Quick, sure footed steps were taken with rifles held at nose level and fingers on triggers. The bottom floor was cleared, but as Oliver rounded the corner of the second floor an enemy combatant met him with a raised a gun. Oliver released short muffled bursts of bullets through his rifle's silencer and the man fell to his death.

Two other combatants were immobilized as the team split off and three Seals continued up towards the third floor and Oliver and two others found the target's room. Oliver met his teammate's eyes and nodded before opening the door and stepped to the left in the room while his second in command, Petty Officer John Diggle entered to his right and Petty Officer Harper kneeled in the middle. They all swept the room with their rifles.

"Target found," Oliver said into his mic as he stepped closer to the woman tied to a chair and hunched over. Her long hair covered her face and torso as it hung from her bent head. She had not moved at their entry and Oliver slowly stepped closer.

"Elizabeth. We're Americans here to rescue you,"

A low moan came from the woman as she slowly lifted her head and that's when Oliver spotted the bomb vest on her chest.

"Bomb vest. Repeat, bomb vest." Oliver urgently relayed through his mic to his teams.

"Please," Elizabeth gasped through bruised, chapped lips as her fear filled eyes pleaded with Oliver to save her. "Upstairs."

At her words, Oliver immediately walked back towards the door and spoke into the mic, "Merlyn, third floor status."

"Two rooms cleared. Proceeding to third,"

Thumps could be heard from the ceiling above Oliver as Petty Officer Merlyn and two other Seals dealt with combatants on the third floor.

"He's triggered it. Get out. Now!" Merlyn screamed into his mic as one of the fallen enemy released a bomb trigger that was held in his hand.

"Run. Run!" Oliver screamed as he pushed Diggle through the door. Oliver could feel a wave of heat and searing pain slashing across his back as the force of the explosion propelled him on top of Diggle.

The pain was excruciating and a loud ringing noise echoed in Oliver's ears. Diggle eased Oliver off his body and started speaking to him as he checked Oliver's body for wounds. Oliver could see Diggle's lips moving, but could not hear anything but the awful ringing.

Debris, fire and smoke came from the room behind them that no longer had a ceiling nor a floor. It was one big hole. Diggle lifted Oliver up and dragged him towards the stairs.

Oliver drifted in and out of consciousness as Diggle and Harper dragged him down and out of the building. The burning building was drawing enemy from all corners of the town.

Diggle lifted Oliver over his shoulders and as Harper guarded their backs they all ran towards the rendezvous point.

######

Oliver woke from his nightmare to the sound of waves crashing on the beach. It eased the chaotic drumbeat of his racing heart. He swore he could still hear the haunting screams and smelled the burning flesh of his dead friends and Elizabeth Lance. It had been over 18 months since that fateful mission that claimed three of the best men Oliver ever knew and the innocent life of a school teacher from Tennessee.

He tried to rub the ache from his tired eyes as his heartbeat and breathing slowed. Sheer white curtains billowed on the ocean breeze that flowed through his open bedroom sliding doors. The warm wind drifted over his bare body and the scent of salt and sand filled his lungs.

He hadn't had a nightmare in a few months and thought he had left them to the past, but they always found their way back to him. It had taken up to a year for Oliver to recover from his wounds and another seven found him no longer in the field with his men. He had taken a position at the Naval Special Warfare Training Center in Coronado, California and now trained soldiers to become Seals. It was a job he was thankful for. It gave him a reason to get up each morning. It gave him a purpose. The guilt and the 'what ifs' from the tragedy never went away. His military psychiatrist as well as his friends and family spoke of time healing. They spoke of forgiveness too, but Oliver was the lead in that last mission and forgiveness...well, he had not allowed himself to have it. Four young kids would never see their fathers again because he hadn't taken care of them. He hadn't brought them home.

He got out of bed, pulled on a pair of swim shorts, and walked out towards the deserted moonlit stretch of beach in front of his house. So many nights ended this way for him. He ran into the cool pacific waters and dove into its depths. Its strong currents kept his body, mind and attentions on just the rhythm of swimming. His legs kicked and his arms lifted into a familiar cadence of strokes, once, twice, breathe. Once, twice, breathe.

######

Later that day, Oliver walked through the grounds of the BUD/S (Basic Underwater Demolition/SEAL Training) facility headed to a scheduled weapon's class. News had swept across the teams that some new tech was going to be introduced to the ranks. New tech was always looked at with a bit of reservation until proven in the field. Until your gear worked perfectly and didn't jam, its aim true, and it brought you home...it was only another tool.

He arrived at the outdoor sniper range to see many of his fellow instructors already there talking bullshit or ruminating over the soldiers in their care. The current Seal class was in its last days of their Third Phase (Land Warfare) which included land navigation, small-unit tactics, rappelling, military land and underwater explosives, and weapons training. Within days the cream of the crop, soldiers who had made it through a grueling 7 months of the highest military training, would be graduating. Oliver was damn proud of the group of soldiers who would be going into harm's way, when called upon by their country, as prepared and ready as Oliver and his fellow Seals could make them. This was Oliver's way of giving back to the men and women who served beside him. His way of instilling and passing on a code of honor that served as a shoreline and compass that guided his Seals home. He needed his Seals to come home.

"Queen."

"Dig," Oliver greeted his fellow instructor and long time friend, Chief Petty Officer John Diggle with a smirk and handshake. "A new toy for us?"

"One of my favorite things is getting to play," joked the tall, solid wall of muscle. Dig had an impressive body, containing the biggest heart, that carried an injured Oliver two miles upon his shoulders out of a hot zone gone wrong. Oliver owed him his life and Dig would have his gratitude and friendship to the end of the line.

"Lyla is worried about you,"

"Why?" Oliver responded with great affection for John's wife. Lyla was a wonderful woman who Oliver was grateful had been willing to marry a man whose first obligation would be his country. Being married to a soldier was one of the toughest jobs in the world. He envied John and Lyla's love. It was special and it was one Oliver wished for one day. But today was not that day. Oliver was still a mess. How could he offer anyone, himself, when he was still trying to heal the broken pieces? How could he bring a person into his life when he didn't deserve to have one?

"She thinks its time,"

"Time? For what?"

"For you to start dating again. No, no, listen. I agree with her," Dig said, with teasing mischief in his eyes. "Just, maybe dip a toe into the water."

"What am I, a child learning to swim?" Oliver shook his head at the Dig's turn of phrase. He was a fraken Seal. He didn't dip his toe...he dived in with elegant precision. He just...couldn't.

"Attention!" was shouted and Oliver and the rest of the men came to sharp attention.

"At ease," Master Chief Blackthorne commanded, as he walked onto the sniper pit with a few people following behind him.

A blonde ponytail was the first thing Oliver saw as a petite, attractive woman, wearing safety glasses, came to stand beside the Master Chief. She was dressed in combat boots, tan desert military camo fatigues and a red shirt with a small logo of Arrow Technologies on its sleeve. She was beautiful. Soft curves framed by an athletic body and sharp blue eyes that displayed a combination of intelligence and excitement. Oliver could feel her low hum energy all the way from where he stood at the back of the group of instructors.

"I wanted to introduce Ms. Smoak and her weapon's team from Arrow Technologies. She will be presenting their newest sniper rifle and I'm sure you all will be as impressed as I am. Miss Smoak." Master Chief Blackthorne said as he stepped back to allow Felicity to take over.

"Hello Gentlemen,"

"Ma'am," replied the instructors in unison.

"Please, call me Felicity and my team members are Caitlin and Juliana. First, I wanted to say what an honor it is to be able to present a weapon to you that we hope will become one with your bodies, allow you to remain safe and accomplish your missions."

Her voice, melodic, precise and soothing went over some impressive statistics as her team set up a long table with several large weapon cases. She turned to open one of the cases and Oliver's breath caught and his body hardened with swift desire. Ms. Smoak had a gorgeous ass that was showcased to perfection in what was normally unflattering fatigues. He felt guilty as hell for his unprofessional thoughts and got his body and his mind quickly under control right before she turned back around and their eyes met.

Oliver felt like he was hit with a lightning bolt. Her eyes widened briefly as if she felt the intense connection too. Her gaze, brilliant blue darkening with interest, felt like a caress across his hungry senses and all he wanted to do was stroke her right back.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: FORCE BLUE is a real and wonderful organization. I did however modify its membership to fit my story.

######

Felicity Smoak had been having a crazy day. She had been nervous about the presentation of her state of the art scope and sniper rifle for the Navy Seals and everything and anything that could have gone wrong that morning had. But all of that stress...vanished.

One of the most handsome men she had ever seen had been staring at her ass like he wanted to devour it. Maybe even worship it. And instead of being offended by that, she was ready and willing to have him try. When she caught him, he hadn't looked away. He boldly held her gaze and a blaze of sexual heat ignited in her. His interest hadn't made her feel objectified or uncomfortable...it had made her feel sexy and wanted. It had been a long time since she felt so powerful in her femininity.

The man was a vision of perfection on two legs. A BUD/S instructor ball cap covered the top of his short cropped dark blonde hair and piercing blue eyes stood out against his beautiful tan skin. He was tall and built just the way she liked a man to be. Lean, rock-hard and powerful. Her body, that had been asleep for the last 10 months as she worked 24/7 on her new tech, painfully started to wake and boy oh boy, was it revving to go.

'Down girl', Felicity murmured to herself and tore her gaze away from the delicious Seal and focused her full attention back on the group of other men in front of her. Now wasn't the time for her to be distracted. Maybe later she could enjoy the view because this group of Seals were definitely eye candy.

How incredibly unprofessional she was being, she thought. These men may be divine specimens of health and athleticism, the extreme best of the best seamen, warriors, but they were sons, husbands and brothers first. They were men who put their lives on the line so that the rest of us could sleep peacefully and in freedom. She was there to make sure she could contribute to their safety and the safety of her country.

She picked up one of her "babies" from its case and held the weapon in her arms.

"This is the Arrow Green-AR, semi-automatic, manual bolt action cartridge rifle that allows for extreme accuracy and stopping power. It has an adjustable saddle cheek-piece instead of an integral and a convenient folding stock. We were able to make this rifle 1.5 pounds lighter than your current weapon of choice."

At her mention of decreased weight the group of Seals moved in a little closer with interest. Felicity knew anything lighter would appeal to a soldier, but what they didn't know yet, was the power her baby would still allow them.

"My team will distribute a Green to each of you, so you can handle the metal and then we'll have a short demonstration."

Thirty minutes later the Seal instructors were all laid out on their stomachs in their individual firing stations. Each were firing the Green at multiple targets staggered at different distances. Felicity enjoyed the no-nonsense discussion with soldiers when it came to their weapons. Statistics could be spouted, but until they could touch, feel and fire...that's when the fun really started.

Felicity loved watching a professional handle her tech. There was an elegance to the skill required to calculate distance, weather and environmental impacts. She slowly walked up and down behind the safety line watching the men put her guns through the wringer. If she could impress those who had been in the theatre of combat than her hard work would have been worth it.

Her eyes kept wandering over to a certain Seal and all the prettiness on display. Long muscular legs, clothed in dark military camos, absorbed the impact of the weapon's kick-back as well as defined and chiseled arms and broad shoulders strained against the black t-shirt he wore.

"Ms. Smoak," Felicity turned at the mention of her name and blushed lightly at having been caught staring.

"Um, yes, Master Chief Blackthorne,"

"The instructors need to return to their men, but we will hold the second class tomorrow as arranged. I think they're impressed with your hardware so far."

"Thank you. I look forward to going over the scopes tomorrow."

"Till tomorrow then,"

As the Seals brought the rifles back to Caitlin and Juliana many of them shared words of encouragement and also some very excellent feedback. Felicity felt proud at what she and her team had accomplished.

She was painfully aware of every step and movement her Navy Seal took and as he stepped closer her heart accelerated and her body felt so alive.

He didn't hand his rifle to Caitlin or Juliana. He handed it to her, and with a wickedly charming smile he nodded his thanks.

"Damn," the other two ladies quietly sighed, so only Felicity could hear, as they stood with her and watched Oliver Queen walk away. The man walked like a predator, sleek and all harnessed control.

"Double damn," Felicity playfully agreed, before she, Caitlin and Juliana looked at each other and started to giggle.

#####

Felicity's dad picked up on the third Facetime ring and his smiling face filled her laptop screen.

"Dad! I think the Seals liked the Green!"

"Oh honey, I'm so proud of you. But, you know I never had any doubt they would," Felicity warmed at the unconditional love and support her Dad always gave her. Felicity's mother had died when she was very young, but her father had shared every memory he had of the woman he loved. She had never been forgotten.

"Hey Brat!" came the beloved endearment her older brother had bestowed on her since she was two and he was six. Felicity missed her father and brother so much. They both lived across the country from her in Florida

Felicity watched as a flash of metal came into view on her screen and her brother walked into the kitchen on his prosthetic leg and sat down to join her Dad in the conversation.

They all chatted for about an hour filling Felicity in on the latest developments of a group of fellow military veterans they had joined some months back. Felicity's brother David had been wounded in action while in service of the U.S. Army. For a long time after he was home and going through operations and recovery, after losing a leg to a roadside bomb, he was at a loss as to who he was now and what life held for him. With support from his family, friends and fellow soldiers he had found his way back to the "living."

David had always loved surfing and water-sports and was now involved with a group of Veterans who advocated diving, coral reef restoration and conservation. The group was called, FORCE BLUE and they were amazing. It gave veterans, who needed and wanted, a new mission after leaving the service. Her brother had found a place where he could do good, heal emotionally and because he was underwater; he could be free from the limitations of his artificial limb. It was therapeutic. It was life saving. And Felicity and the company she owned, Arrow Technologies, were huge supporters.

"Brat, you know I'm proud of you, right?" Her brother said as they once again came back around to talking about Felicity's new tech.

"I do, D. If my tech can bring a soldier home to his loved ones…" Felicity couldn't finish what she meant to say as so many emotions took over. David understood and put his open palm up to the screen and she placed hers up in return.

"Did those tadpoles give you a hard time?"

"Tadpoles?" Felicity laughed.

"Yeah, you know, those Navy Seal boys are nothing compared to an Army man,"

Felicity laughed so hard at her brother's joke while a wickedly charming smile came to mind.

######

Her Seal wasn't there today. Felicity shook her head at the silliness of her possessive pronoun. He wasn't hers. She didn't even know his name. Hell, she hadn't even heard the man talk. So why was she so terribly disappointed he wasn't there?

"We have some teams completing their last classes today," Felicity looked up, into the smiling eyes of one of the instructors she remembered from the day before. He was tall and built like a tank. A very impressive, exquisitely masculine tank. The best kind of tank as a matter of fact.

"Chief Petty Officer Diggle, ma'am," the stranger introduced himself. "I just didn't want you to think the instructors that weren't here, were not...interested...in your hardware."

Felicity couldn't help but smile at the man who seemed to be making a deeper point than just polite conversation.

"Thank you, Chief Petty Officer Diggle. That's always good to know."

"A bunch of us are meeting up for a celebratory drink after final classes tonight. Would you and your team like to join us?"

Felicity hesitated, but Caitlin chimed in from behind her, "We would love to meet you all for drinks. Wouldn't we, Felicity?"

"7pm, at the Emerald Porpoise," Diggle said before he nodded to the ladies and walked off to call Lyla. He wanted to let her know that not only was her husband extremely handsome but he was also insanely clever, too. Oliver's quiet interest in Ms. Smoak the day before had not gone unnoticed by his best friend.

######

The bar was loud and boisterous. Felicity and her team couldn't help but be caught up in all the excitement of the men and women around them. The place was full of Navy personnel, many who were celebrating surviving and completing the grueling BUD/S program. It was something to be incredibly proud of and the mood was party central.

"Helloooo beautiful ladies! Can we buy you a drink?" Felicity, Caitlin and Juliana had to laugh at what felt like the 100th time they had been flirted with, propositioned or just plain adored by the celebrating Seals in the bar.

"No, but thank you!" they ladies replied, as the Seals tried their best to impress them.

"Awww, don't you know we're Navy Seals? We just finished classes.." The jovial seamen animatedly chatted as they stood around the table and Felicity couldn't help but glance around the bar looking for the one person she actually had hoped to talk to.

She looked over to the bar where Chief Petty Officer Diggle was sitting with his lovely wife Lyla, whom Felicity had talked to earlier that night, and met the stare of her Seal. He was staring right at her and with a slow, sexy smile he tipped his beer in salute to her.

Felicity was so happy to see him that she playfully mouthed, "Help!"

One of the bar waitresses took that exact moment to lean in front of Felicity and block her view of her Seal.

As Felicity tried to look around the woman the Seals standing around her table suddenly stood at attention. "Sir!"

"At ease. You boys aren't bothering the ladies are you?" Felicity's Seal teasingly asked the men he now stood beside. His voice was deep and as sinfully decadent as her favorite peppermint cafe mocha. Felicity really, really, really liked her coffee. Oh, my.

"No sir!" the men replied, looking at Felicity and the ladies hoping they didn't feel they were bothering them.

"They weren't bothering us. In fact, I believe they had just offered to buy us a round of very expensive drinks," Juliana deviously said, as she looked between Felicity and Oliver.

"We sure did, what can we get you?" the eager Seals said as they moved closer to Juliana and Caitlin.

Felicity and Oliver shared knowing smiles and then he held out his hand, "Would you like to dance?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes," came the sinfully breathless response of the woman Oliver had not been able to get out of his mind. The one word made him forget every fear and insecurity he had had about going to her. It also made him think of what sighs of pleasure would sound like on her lips.

She was even more beautiful with her hair down in waves. She wore brown frame glasses that made the blue of her eyes stand out even more and a pretty summer dress that floated over her knees as she walked behind him. Gone was her work persona and in its place was a woman who playfully asked him for help against the avalanche of male testosterone that filled the bar.

She'd accepted his "help" and his hand. Oliver nervously rubbed the fingers of his left hand together as he led her to the dance floor with his right. She made him nervous. She excited him.

She went easily into the loose circle of his arms as he turned and pulled her near. Even with her wedge heels on, the top of her head only came up to his chin.

"Hello," their eyes met as they swayed to the reggae music playing on the jukebox.

"Hello,"

"I'm Oliver. Oliver Queen,"

"Felicity, Felicity Smoak,"

"I know,"

"You know?"

Oliver couldn't help but smile at her question and he had to fight the urge to smooth away the adorable furrow of confusion on her forehead.

"You introduced yourself during the presentation,"

"Oh, yes, I did didn't I," she chuckled. "I'm sorry, I'm a bit...nervous,"

At her refreshing candor Oliver admitted, "Me too."

"You are?"

"I'm a bit rusty...talking to a beautiful woman," Oliver watched mesmerized as a shade of light pink bloomed on her cheeks at his words.

"I'll try to be gentle," she replied with a soft, beguiling smile that was all kinds of attractive. God, the last thing he wanted was gentle as he watched her nibble on her plump lower lip. Glistening cherry red lips that tempted him to have a taste.

Who was this woman who made his body hard and ready and his heart want to take chances? He didn't know what he could offer her when so many shadows haunted him. But she made him want to try.

"Wanna get out of here? Go for a drive?"

"Okay,"

#####

Before they left the bar, Felicity made sure the ladies had a way home and that they knew she was leaving with Oliver. They cruised for a little bit listening to music as Oliver drove his jeep to the beach where they parked in a quiet, empty public parking lot.

The nearby waves glistened gray under the moon as they took part in a symphony of sounds that made for a beautiful night.

They talked for hours and found they had a lot in common. Not just the understanding of military life and its pressures, but also the fact that coffee could be a delicacy and that Peyton Manning was one of the great quarterbacks of their generation.

"I've really enjoyed tonight," Felicity said, and she found she really had. She had never felt as comfortable with a person so quickly. Oliver Queen wasn't just a fascinating, handsome man, he was also a mystery...a bit of a puzzle. She had always enjoyed a mystery.

He had steered most of their conversation towards getting to know her. Felicity certainly enjoyed being with a man who wanted to know about her, but...she sometimes caught a glimpse of sadness behind his gorgeous eyes. When they had talked about Felicity's brother and the sacrifice he had made in the line of duty, it hit Oliver harder than she expected. Of course, a fellow soldier would understand and feel for another, but she sensed there was so much more...to the impact it had on him. Something, painful. She had to bite her tongue each time she wanted to ask him, deeper, more personal questions.

"Me too. Felicity, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?"

"I would love to," Felicity grinned, a huge smile taking over her face. He wanted to see her again and that made her want to do a happy dance.

"Good," he replied as he grinned back at her. "I'll cook."

"You cook?" Felicity asked as her jaw dropped open. Could this man be anymore perfect? She would and could burn everything she touched in a kitchen. Give her a rifle and she could hit a target at 800 meters, but give her a pan and a stove...nope.

"I cook," Oliver laughed at her amazement.

His laughter was sexy and contagious. It cocooned her in its warmth and sensuality. She loved the fact that she could make him happy. And it also scared her how much she wanted to keep any sadness from touching him ever again.

#####

Oliver's thumb hovered over the screen of his iphone before he pressed the lock screen and slipped it into the back pocket of his jeans. He had almost called Felicity and cancelled their dinner several times during the day after he woke to another nightmare that morning.

He had been feeling so light and...happy, last night with her, that he had asked to see her again. He hadn't laughed and smiled so much in so very long. She was extremely attractive, funny, and intelligent. She made him feel...good. He almost felt like his old self.

Almost. Till he woke from a dream full of pain. He was such a fool to bring her into his darkness. She made him forget himself. She made him forget that he didn't deserve to feel light and happy.

His friends were dead. Elizabeth Lance was dead.

He would ensure Felicity had a nice evening and then….then he would need to let her go. He didn't want to hurt her and the more time he spent with her...he knew he would end up hurting her.

#####

"Hi," Felicity said, as she kissed Oliver on the cheek when he greeted her at his front door. He looked scrumptious in a navy blue t-shirt and faded jeans. The scent of the ocean, coconut sunscreen and man surrounded her as Oliver's eyes traced her face and lingered on her lips. Lips that still tingled from the feel of his sexy, late afternoon scruff. "Um, you have a beautiful home. I'm so envious you live on the beach."

"Thanks! And thank you," he replied as she handed him a chilled six pack of her favorite Mexican beer and he turned and led her into the beach style bungalow house. "I've only just started to settle in more...when I was...on call with my team, I would be gone a lot."

The catch in his voice as he talked about his team didn't go unnoticed by Felicity, but she let it go. Maybe he missed being in the field or maybe there was more to it. She could wait. They were getting to know each other and it was a part of the puzzle of Oliver Queen that she looked forward to unraveling.

Felicity liked the open floor plan of the living room that shared the space with a very modern kitchen. The room's simple white walls, dark wood tables and cabinets and sage green couch and matching recliners was clean and crisp.

"I thought I'd barbeque some marinated chicken and vegetables out on the patio grill,"

"Sounds perfect. Can I help open a bottle of beer for you, while you be master chef?"

"That would be great," he chuckled.

Conversation and laughter flowed easily and Oliver tantalized Felicity's taste buds in more ways than one. Dinner was delicious, but so was the way Oliver moved in his worn in jeans. She took another sip of her negra modelo to cover her moan as she watched him, from where she sat on the wooden picnic table, as he leaned over to shut off the gas for the grill. His muscles rippled under his clothes when he moved and all she wanted to do was see them unhindered. Touch them with her hands and her mouth. Who would have thought clothing could be so irritating? In fact her own shorts and gray t-shirt were starting to feel tight and restrictive against her heated skin.

"Ready for dessert?" Oliver asked with a twinkle in his eye. He couldn't know how much she wanted to jump him, could he? Naw, she thought. She was just projecting her own wants. "I have dark chocolate or mint chocolate chip ice cream,"

"Seriously? You have mint chocolate chip ice cream?"

"I gather I chose right. I'll get you some and bring it out here,"

Oliver came back out with two small bowls and spoons and handed one to her. He then sat down beside her on the top of the wooden picnic table. They both ate their ice cream and watched the beginning of the evening's sunset over the horizon.

Felicity felt so relaxed and safe and a big reason for that, was the man beside her. Everything felt...right. He felt...right.

The wind whipped tendrils of her hair loose from her ponytail and she suddenly felt Oliver's fingers slid them behind her ear.

Time seemed to stop as heat seared where he touched her. She watched, transfixed by the turmoil of emotions that flickered in his eyes. Her mysterious Seal.

"Why were you rusty?"

"What?" Oliver asked.

"You told me the other night...you felt rusty talking to a woman,"

He didn't reply. Instead he turned his head back towards the brilliant streaks of color in the sky.

As he remained silent she watched all the openness and light dim from his face. A small shiver traveled down her back as she felt him close himself off from her. It hurt as she felt the acute loss of him.

"I'm sorry, I di,"

"Please don't apologize, Felicity," Oliver said, cutting her off and holding her gaze once again. "You don't have anything to apologize for."

"Then what did I say that upset you?"

"I...carry a lot of baggage. I shouldn't have asked you to dinner,"

Felicity stilled at his words, but then she set down her bowl and shifted closer to him. Just close enough so only their shoulders met. A small connection so he knew she was with him. That he wasn't alone.

"What happened?" she gently whispered, willing and wanting to be a friend.

"My issues...you don't deserve having to deal with them,"

"Perhaps you should let me decide that," she said quietly.

He shut his eyes...and when he met her eyes again...he was hurting. He no longer hid it from her. The intensity of his gaze was almost too overwhelming to hold.

"I, I couldn't keep my men safe. On my last mission I failed them. Three of my best friends and a young woman died. I was wounded and I...I can't seem to forgive myself for what happened."

As Oliver told her about the bomb, the explosion and the months and months of rehab and rebuilding of his life, Felicity's heart reached out to him. It was such a profound trauma and loss that only he could find his way through. If there was one thing she learned from her brother's journey was that no matter how much you loved your loved one, all you could do for them was be there. Let them know they weren't alone. Other than that, the journey had to be made by them.

She rested her head against his shoulder and after his words ended and his breathing calmed he laid his head on top of hers. They sat there, not really seeing the sun set or hearing the world move on around them. They sat there, taking what they needed from each other.

Night drifted in around them and the patio's automatic fairy lights blinked on and they were bathed under their whimsicalness.

"On their last visit my dad strung those up here for my mom,"

Oliver lifted his head as she moved hers to look up at him, "They're beautiful,"

"You're beautiful,"

Felicity nudged his shoulder for making her blush.

"Thank you, Felicity. For listening. For not judging. For being a friend,"

"You're welcome. And, Oliver?"

"Hmm,"

"I would still like to get to know you better. Go on another date and hopefully, more?" She knew she was moving fast. Perhaps being forward, but there was just something about him. She felt connected to Oliver on so many levels.

She could tell her words surprised him. She just hoped they tempted him too, because she wanted him in her life. She wanted this man who valued his friendships, his family and his country.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: M-rated. (Not safe for work)

Thank you as always for reading my stories and for sending them and me love.

#####

Did she realize how amazing she was sitting in front of him being braver than he was? He'd told her about the demons that haunted him and she had stayed. She had stayed to offer her friendship and strength. And now she opened her heart and asked if he could give her more of him.

"No?" she asked nervously, at his silence, absently chewing on her lower lip.

"Yes," Oliver whispered, as he reached over, finally giving in to temptation, and ran his thumb across the tender, glistening plumpness of her mouth He drew his digit slowly over its sumptuousness, just enjoying the feel of her. She trembled from his touch. She had taken him by surprise this incredible woman. Out of the blue and into his life. He wanted to give her more. He wanted...

He moved to gently take off her glasses, giving her time to move away or change her mind, and then he pulled her ponytail free. His hands threaded themselves through the luxurious waves of gold and at her moan of pleasure he cupped the back of her head.

"Yes," he said again, with singular intensity, before taking her lips in a kiss that wasn't gentle or easy. Oliver had been wanting her and fighting it. He wasn't fighting it any longer. He was by nature dominant and he was hungry for her. She moaned into the kiss and to his delight fought him for control of it. Her mouth was lush, hot, and Felicity returned as much unleashed passion as he gave.

She kept the kiss going even as she got up on her knees and straddled him. They both groaned as her curves melted against the chiseled muscles of his chest and thighs. She released his lips, leaned back in his lap, and smoothed her hands down the soft material of his t-shirt.

"Is this okay?" she whispered, as her hands slid under the cotton hem.

"Completely and utterly," Oliver groaned as her hands traveled up along his rock hard abs and the broad expanse of his muscular chest.

She tugged his shirt up and he helped her pull it off. Her hands immediately returning to his skin and she raked her nails gently down over the contours of body. "Omgawd, you feel as good as you look,"

Even though it killed him to sit still, Oliver let her look her fill and touch him all she wanted. Was there anything sexier than knowing your partner was as ravenous for you as you were for them? But then her fingers found the ridge of a scar that ran up his back and over his left shoulder. Oliver wasn't ashamed of his wounds. They told a tale of his life whether it be good or bad.

She leaned forward and pressed the tenderest of kisses along it. It felt like a benediction and he lost his self control. He took a hold of the curls at the nape of her neck, pulled on them, and lifted her face for his kiss.

He slid his tongue between her lips and mint chocolate chip exploded across his taste buds. His hands slid down her back and molded over the curves of her ass.

God, he loved her curves.

"Oliver," Felicity groaned against his lips as he squeezed her glorious flesh.

"Feel me. This is what you do to me," Oliver whispered as he lifted his hips and rocked his hardness against her center.

Felicity pushed down on the hard ridge between his hips as he pushed up and they ground their lower bodies against each other, till Oliver thought he'd lose his mind from the pleasure. The friction was so damn good. She felt so damn good. She was like liquid fire in his arms and he wanted to burn forever.

The sensuality of what they were doing, the aching need that was being let loose and fed, was overwhelming.

"Oliver, I..I, ahhhhh," her head fell back as she shook from the force of her orgasm. Oliver had never seen anything more beautiful. He brushed strands of hair from her eyes as he watched her relax in his arms.

His heart swelled with tenderness and something more for this remarkable woman.

Her hips hugged his as he stood and carried her into the house and to his bed.

#####

Felicity's hair fanned out across Oliver's pillow as he laid her on his bed. The sheets felt cool under her hands as the rest of her body heated back up in a frenzy. She watched him, from beneath desire laden eyes, as he took off the rest of his clothes and stood before her...an Adonis in the moonlight.

She would remember what he looked like in his naked splendor till the day she died.

He walked to his side table and took out a small packet from the top drawer. She heard the crinkling of a wrapper then watched him palm his heavy, thick penis and stroked himself once, twice before sliding on the condom. It was wickedly carnal, heady and she wanted to be the one doing the stroking. She wanted to be the one to make him feel good.

He was long, hard and he was all hers.

He kneeled on the mattress and reached for the waistband of her shorts. Her stomach trembled as his fingers skimmed across her abdomen and he unbuttoned and pulled off her shorts and panties. She lifted her t-shirt off and then unhooked her bra and threw them somewhere behind him.

They shared a grin at her eagerness, but then their smiles disappeared as need took over. He leaned over her and they both groaned as skin slid sensually over skin.

"Felicity," he whispered reverently, as the soft mounds of her breasts rubbed against his chest as she wrapped her arms around him. She hugged him as she nuzzled her face into his neck and relished the feel and scent of him. Coconut sunscreen and man.

"Oliver," she whispered back, overcome with the emotions he made her feel. She curled her legs around his hips as he slid his throbbing member sensuously through the slick folds of her sex. They both groaned from the decadence. Just through her folds. Teasing, wanting, pleasure. Her need coated him.

Blood pounding through her veins was all she could hear as her senses followed the erotic path of his calloused hand as it skimmed over the curve of her hip, the slight indention of her waist and up her chest to cup a needy, sensitive breast. She let out a low moan when he dipped his head and took her tight, hard nipple into his mouth. He suckled and licked. Each draw from his mouth heightened her craving for him. And when he scraped his teeth along its tip she went wild. She pulled at the short strands of his hair and chanted his name over and over and over. He was going to be the death of her.

He released his treat with one last lick and she met his hungry gaze as he rose above her. He cupped her face and took her lips in a soul shattering kiss. Her back arched and she couldn't breathe as he began to enter her. He filled her in one slow, exquisitely steady push.

"So good," his voice, thick and raspy, as he buried himself in her. She had never felt so full, so owned, as she did in that moment.

She tightened her inner muscles trying to hold him even closer if she could. She was greedy and couldn't get enough. "Yes, Felicity. Just like that."

Nothing held him back as he pulled almost completely out of her and then pushed back in. Her hands slid down the muscles of his scarred back while he spread her thighs wider and she held on for the ride. He re-captured her lips as he made love to her. As he worshiped her.

#####

Oliver woke to the sun high in the sky and a warm, soft Felicity in his arms. He had slept through the night without a nightmare. He had slept without his guilt holding him. Instead, it had been Felicity who held him.

She snuggled closer into his side and he wanted this feeling of contentment to last forever.

Could he move forward? Would he hurt her if he failed? She was such a special person and he didn't want to hurt her.

She had been fearless last night and…

He looked down at her and watched her sleep. A tender smile spread across his face as he took in her sex mussed hair and pink love marks on her skin from his lips, his tongue, his desire.

He didn't think he could let her go even if he tried.

He would take their friendship and their relationship, and at a day at a time, he would give it his all.

Oliver closed his eyes and when he brought forth the faces of his friends and Elizabeth, he made them a silent promise. He promised them he would live in a way that would be worthy of their memory. He would try.

Felicity begun to stir and she stretched deliciously against him. She kissed his chest before peering up at him with a smile.

"Mmm, morning. A gorgeous Oliver in bed with me...life is good."

"Morning, and yes, life is very, very good," Oliver replied, as he pushed her onto her back and proceeded to show her exactly how much better 'good' could get.

#####

10 months later

Felicity's laughter floated into the kitchen on an ocean breeze. Oliver set down the bag of chips he held in his hand and smiled. He watched her talking on the patio, with his parents and her father, as David checked on the steaks on the grill.

She was simply stunning. A beautiful person in and out. He glanced around the house and took in the changes that showed their shared life. DVDs of Firefly and 9 seasons of the X-Files now lined his entertainment center, splashes of purple colored throw pillows in the living room and a vintage Errol Flynn Robin Hood movie poster hung in the hallway.

She had effortlessly become his best friend. Felicity Smoak, weapons and beer opener expert, was the love of his life. Their courtship wasn't always easy. Oliver still had his bad days where guilt still came in waves, but their ripples...he could 'Live' with. And they reminded him to be grateful for those he loved and those who loved him.

Life was good.


End file.
